


Cerulean

by BeautifulMess2298



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Prime Original Male Character, Alpha Shane Walsh, Beta Lori Grimes, Bottom Carl Grimes, Bottom Glenn Rhee, Breeding, Carl Grimes Lives, Cheating Lori Grimes, Childbirth, Eric Raleigh Lives, F/F, F/M, Glenn Rhee Lives, Intersex Male Omegas, Knotting, Lactation, Large Cock, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Multiple mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aaron (Walking Dead), Omega Carl Grimes, Omega Eric Raleigh, Omega Glenn Rhee, Omega Jesus (Walking Dead), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Shane Walsh Lives, Teen Carl Grimes, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMess2298/pseuds/BeautifulMess2298
Summary: Beau Calhoun had always thought he'd be alone forever, never meeting someone who'd want to spend the rest of his life with him. Then, he met Carl Grimes, a 16-year-old Omega looking for the same things in life. It was love at first sight, and with Rick's Permission, they mated.But then, the world fell apart at the seams. Beau's now stuck in a makeshift camp near a quarry with a bunch of Strangers, trying to protect his mate from the dangers surrounding them, both Living and Undead.
Relationships: Aaron/Jesus/Eric Raleigh/Original Male Character(s), Carl Grimes/Glenn Rhee/Aaron/Eric Raleigh/Jesus/Original Male Character(s), Carl Grimes/Original Male Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee/Original Male Character(s), Lori Grimes/Other(s), Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Intro

Full Name:

_**Beau Silas Calhoun** _

Age:

_**30** _

Height:

_**6 feet, 9 inches** _

Family:

_**Carl Grimes (Mate), Unborn Pup,** _

_**Lori Grimes Nee Aldridge (Bitch of a Mother-in-law), Rick Grimes (Father-in-law)** _

2nd Gender:

_**Alpha Prime** _


	2. One

_**~Beau's Pov~** _

My life has never been sunshine, rainbows, and unicorns. More like, Darkness, smoke, and corrosive fumes. I was born during a raging storm, in the darkness of my family's home. From the moment of my birth, I was an abnormality. Something to be feared and misunderstood. A Prime born to betas, something unheard of. I learned from a young age that I was broken. The words my bearer hurled at me day after day containing debris of glass, thorns, and barbwire, tearing at my very soul each and every day.

Yes, she is called ' _Bearer_ ' not mother. Never Mother. That title is reserved for the ones who love and care for their children. I ran away when I was fourteen, and I lived under an overpass bridge for the next year of my life. No one ever looked for me, the unlovable abnormality. The broken one. The one who Suffered. And then, I got lucky. A light seemingly from the heavens shined down upon me, illuminating my otherwise dreary life. But I wouldn't call it living, more like surviving. I was found by someone like me. An Alpha Prime. 

I was brought home, loved, and cared for and told I was worth more than what I believed. But despite having a loving family now, I still held the deeply buried belief that there wasn't a soul on this big green earth that would ever love me. Then, I stumbled across my beloved, my Carl. Despite the 13 year age difference, our love was unlike any other. 

Smiling, I snuck a glance at my mate, who sat by the fire. He had a thick blanket wrapped around him, concealing his gravid belly. Carl is eight months pregnant with our pup, a little boy we'd decided to name Oliver. A huff caught my attention, and I rolled my eyes. To say that Lori hadn't been happy with our mating would be an understatement. The woman had been infuriated, threatening all kinds of repercussions, should Rick let us mate. But the joke was on her when, upon speaking to both a judge and the police department, she discovered that there was truly nothing she could do.

So, much to my pleasure, she was forced to watch us have a happy life, watching Carl happily carry my mating mark on his neck as our pup grew in his womb. I saw Carl pull himself up and begin heading over to our tent, so I decided to follow him, concerned over the plotting expression he wore on his beautiful face. "What are you up to?" I questioned, taking a seat on the ground in front of him. A pretty red blush spread across his cheeks as he soothed the pup in his belly.

"Glenn's been sneaking looks your way. I think he wants to mate with you," my mate murmured, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Really?" I wondered, running my hands over his swollen belly. "He wants your bite, your cock, and he wants to carry your pups," Carl whimpered, a quiet moan slipping out as I sniffed, smelling arousal in the air. Through our bond, I could see Carl's imagination running wild. "My pretty mate wants to watch me take another Omega? Wants to watch me knot someone else, pup them?" I cooed, Carl's hand flying up to muffle the moan as he came, soaking his panties.

Smirking, I helped him lie back on the cot, pulling the soiled garments off him. Without looking, I tossed them in the laundry bag, then pressed a kiss to his big belly. "I have a suggestion," he began, tangling his fingers in my hair. "Go on the supply run with him, just you two."

"Alright, then I'll come back with your new sister omega." My words made Carl's eyes light up. I'd known that he'd wanted a sister omega to share everything with. Pregnancies, sex, everything like that. I was the one who wanted to wait for an omega to express interest, in order to feel like I wasn't hounding them. Glenn just so happened to be the one.


End file.
